Opposites Attract
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: He's shy but he doesn't want to be anymore. He wants to be with her so gathers courage to make the first move. (rating might change)
1. Advice

"Good training session," Dick praised Tim. He put his hand on Tim's shoulder approvingly. "You're improving."

"That means a lot coming from you." Tim reciprocated the smile but the smile faded instantly. He clutched on to his staff and heaved. Sweat trickled from his skin and drenched his clothes. "Dick." Tim called out for Dick before he could leave the room.

Dick turned around. "What is it?"

"Can you help me?" he stammered.

"Yes, of course," Dick smiled in hope to bring Tim out of his shell.

There was a long silence.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's abo-ut a g-girl," Tim exclaimed as he fiddled with his staff.

Dick raised his eyebrow. He expected Tim to console to him about his insecurities about being a leader - not this. Regardless, Dick remained calm and nodded. "Go on."

"I-I like this girl a-and I don't know what to do or where to begin," his voice cracked.

"Really? You like a girl?" Dick couldn't help but to grin. He never felt so proud. Tim barely had a life and he knew that Tim felt lonely and felt alienated. "Since when?" This was a new development for Tim. Unlike Dick, Tim was a serious and studious person. He focused on two things; the team and school. With balancing the two important factors in his life, he was quite isolated. He barely had time for himself or for the few friends he had. Dick knew that this was the first time Tim has been interested in a girl. "You're growing up! I'm surprised you have time to even look at girls with your strict schedule!" Dick did not hide his enthusiasm. He was excited and pleased that Tim trusted him with this stage of his life. "So who is the lucky girl you have your eyes on?"

Tim's body shook as his face deepened to a deep crimson color. "Does it matter?" he whispered.

"Yes." Dick smirked.

Tim took a deep breath and dropped his staff. "Can you promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise. Now who is it?"

Tim blushed harder. "Well...well-

"Well who is it?"

Tim sighed. "It's Wonder Girl."

"Wonder Girl?" Dick raised his voice slightly.

"Wonder Girl," Tim repeated, bashfully.

He expected everyone but her. He expected Tim to be interested in someone that was like him; someone that was serious and shy...and Wonder Girl...wasn't. Wonder Girl was a nice girl but she was reckless, bold, and blunt - the complete opposite of Tim. Dick couldn't image Tim being with a girl like her. They were too different; mere foils of each other. "She's something," Dick said in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah," his blushed deepened even more. "She's amazing. She's strong and isn't afraid to tell what's on her mind. She's unlike any girl I've met."

Well opposites do attract, Dick reminded himself. "What's the problem then?"

"Well first off, she's dating Arsenal-

"Trust me, Tim, it won't last. You and Wonder Girl are more compatible." Even though Arsenal and Wonder Girl were similar, Dick knew it wasn't going to last. Arsenal was unstable and unpredictable.

Tim looked at him doubtfully. "I want to talk to her but I'm too shy," he sighed.

"What are you talking about? I've seen you talking to her many times."

"The only time I do talk to her is when I'm giving orders. Other than that, I've never had a real conservation with her other than it being mission related." Tim bit his lip. All the color faded from his face. "I try to but it never works out. I came close several days ago of gathering the courage to speak to her but I realized..she wouldn't be interested in someone like me."

Dick watched Tim's face crumpling and breaking into tiny pieces. He liked her a lot, Dick realized. He liked her so much that it was hurting him. "Don't say that, Tim."

"I know what you're going to say. That I'm a good person and they're a lot of girls out there but I don't want anyone else. I don't care if you say it's puppy love. I want to be with her." Tim's eyes lowered to the ground. "I wish...I could be like you. Everyone loves you. You have many friends outside the team. Girls notice you while the girl I like doesn't even know I'm alive. Girls fall at your feet while I can't even get her to look at me." He was shaking.

"You're wrong, Tim."

Tim looked up automatically. "What-

"I used to be exactly like you; insecure and flustered. Except with me, I couldn't shut up with my crush and I made a bigger fool of myself." Dick laughed at the memory of the first time he met his first crush, Zatanna. He literally jumped in front of her and screamed out his name awkwardly. Honestly, he didn't know how he got his reputation of being a lady's man. "Liking someone isn't easy for anyone, even for me. Even as the years go by, it's doesn't get easy, but you have to be confident. You have to love yourself. You have to take chances."

"You say it like she likes me."

"Well it's better to know if she does or doesn't than not ever knowing. You have to take chances, Tim. You know that."

Tim shuffled side to side slightly. "I know but you're not awkward like me."

"No, I'm worse," he laughed. "Remember what happened when I took Barbara to prom?"

Tim broke out in a laugh, unable to contain himself. "You accidentally gave yourself a black eye."

"I still got pictures of it," Dick grinned, proudly. "Tim, the only thing that's stopping you from being happy is yourself. You have to be confident. You have to be social and take charge. You're a great person and what girl wouldn't want you? You just have to show her how great a guy you are. Take chances."

He had heard this before from Dick but with the issue of leading a team. _I have to have faith in myself_, he reminded himself.

"You can do this."

* * *

"H-i Wonder Girl," Tim was uneasily said the next day. He sighed to himself. He wanted to be smooth and normal but he was nervous. _Please stop shaking. Stop._

"Oh, hi Robin," she turned and looked at him from the couch. She seemed unchanged and was oblivious to the fact that he was shaking.

"You know my name," he blinked several times, trying to hide his grin.

She laughed. "Of course I do."

"Well- uh," he started to touch his head. His heart was beating frantically. _Of course she does, what's wrong with me? _"Of co-urse you would - um well..." _have faith in yourself. You can do this. You can do this._ "I know we barely know ea-ch other and all but I wa-s wondering...I-I was wondering if you would like to..."

"Like to what?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Get to know each other more." He swallowed his heartbeat. He felt his cheeks redden from embarrassment. He's never done this before. "Li-ike go spend some time together. The two of u-s-s."

"Like a date?" her blue eyes widened.

He shook his head quickly. _I've freaked her out. _"No. Just two people getting to kn-ow each other"- _be confident Tim - _"No just two friends getting to know each other...I'm sorry for bothering you. I-I uh...I uh...better go."

She grabbed him by the arm.

Tim turned around and found himself caught by her mesmerizing blue eyes.

"What if I want it to be a date?"


	2. First Date

Tim did not sleep at all that night. Instead, he spent the hours tossing and turning in his bed thinking about where to take her on the date. So far, he had no luck. He sighed and rose from his bed to get ready for the new day.

He freshened up and went straight to the breakfast table that was already waiting for him with plates of steaming food. "Thank you, Alfred," he said with courtesy as he helped himself. "Alfred, what's a good idea for a date?" Tim said casually as he stacked his porcelain plate with warm, buttery pancakes and fluffy eggs.

Alfred laughed while he was pouring syrup on Tim's pancakes. "You still haven't decided?"

"No."

"Hmm." Alfred scratched his chin and thought hard. "How about the movies?"

Tim bit his lip and shook his head. Taking a girl to the movies was alright but it wasn't for the first date. Instead of conversations, they would be staring a huge screen in the dark for two hours. He knew well most couples did other things than watch the movie but this was the first date and Tim was better than that. "Too awkward."

"Hmm...well...how about taking her to the park."

Tim took several bites of his scrambled eggs. "Well yeah but what are you suppose to do over there besides walk around?"

"There is something called talking, Master Tim."

Tim laughed. He grabbed several strawberries and placed them on his plate. "Yeah but there should be something that could ease the tension."

"How about taking her to a concert...no? Bowling? Museum?" Alfred sighed. "It's been a long time since I've been on a date, I think I forgot. I wish Master Bruce was here so he could help you."

"I'm glad he isn't here. Bruce would make a big deal out of it." Tim laughed even harder. Batman didn't care about little things like that but Bruce Wayne did. Even though Bruce was experienced, Tim knew that Bruce would make things unbearable and embarrassing with talks.

"Naturally," Alfred chuckled. "I remember him lecturing Master Dick about kissing but you know he only cares for you."

"But knowing him, he would probably follow me around and take pictures on my first date and give me advice." Tim sighed and stared blankly at his plate. He missed Bruce and living in a big mansion did not help the loneliness.

Alfred placed his hand on Tim's shoulder. "He'll come back."

Tim half smiled. "I know." He smiled wider for Alfred but the pain did not end. "I know."

"If it makes you feel better, I can get Miss Barbara follow you and take pictures on your date for Master Bruce." Alfred's face was serious and dead. Alfred had a brilliant pokerface, unreadable but Tim could see right through it. "I'll save a place for them in the scrapbook."

Tim laughed again. "You always find a way to make me laugh."

"Of course, I get paid for it."

He grinned.

"What is she like? You could base your decision on that," he said positively. "It should be productive so it'll break the ice."

"Well..." Tim thought hard. "She's very energetic and carefree - a little rough around the edges but she's something - Alfred, I think I got an idea."

* * *

"Sparring?" Cassie grinned. "Something physical...that sounds like fun."

"Not like that-

"I'm just messing with you." She smirked to herself on the phone. She could tell how nervous he was.

"And...yeah... I'll pick you up at t-three."

"Okay, see you then." She hung up her phone and tossed it carelessly on her bed. She rummaged her closet and pulled out a white tank top and long black exercising pants. Cassie was excited for the date with Robin, especially when the date will be them fighting against each other. She admired his great fighting skills - it was one of the reasons why he had caught her eye for some time. She liked the way he fought; smooth and strategic. Sometimes watching him practice at Mount Justice would take her breath away.

She got dressed in five minutes. A minute actually, but she had trouble deciding if she should take off her bracelets or not. Cassie didn't bother to dress up when they were going to fight. She didn't understand why most girls her age would take hours to get ready for a date. Perhaps it was because she was near Wonder Woman so much. Wonder Woman didn't believe a woman should dress up for a man and Cassie agreed with her. She sat on her bed and waited impatiently. It was one o'clock. ONLY ONE O'CLOCK. Two more hours. She grumbled. "Great, what am I supposed to do now?" she sighed.

She pouted. "I should probably be productive instead of waiting around." She started to do pushups and counted out loud. "One. Two. Three..." She still couldn't believe she was going on a date with Robin! Robin! The Boy Wonder. It didn't feel real. She liked him since the first day she joined Young Justice. Who wouldn't? Even Wonder Woman wanted her to be with him. He was handsome and kind. He wasn't like the other boys. He was respectful, mature, and rational. And she needed that after having a few dates with Arsenal. Arsenal is nice but being with him was stressful. She understood his pain but she couldn't be with someone that would go through anything for revenge. Also, it wasn't an excuse for him to lash out on her when he was angry. Cassie truly cared for him but she knew it wasn't the right time.

Sweat stained her carpet but she didn't care. "Two hundred and one...two hundr-ed and two -

There was a knock on the door.

She jumped up and flew to the door. "Hi," she grinned, her heart still racing.

"H-hi," Robin said back.

She felt her heart flutter. He was dressed in casual clothes: black sweats, a white T-shirt, and a red jacket. "I like your shades," she commented, her fingers touching the rims of his sunglasses.

He shifted back. "Thanks," he slightly smiled.

She frowned. Did she do anything wrong? Her insecurities faded when she saw him turn red. "Hey, what are we doing here? Let's go!" she exclaimed.

* * *

"So how are going to do this?" Cassie asked as they entered the abandoned dojo. She didn't mind it one bit. She liked the privacy and space.

"How are we going to do what?" he raised his eyebrow.

"So can I use my powers or should I play fair?" she said mischievously. She playfully punched him.

"I thought we weren't going to make this a competition."

Without thinking, she kissed the bridge of his nose. "You didn't say it couldn't be a friendly competition."

Tim blushed. He didn't expected that but it wasn't like he minded. He smiled back. _Be confident, _he told himself. "If we want to play fair, you should use your powers."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Any way you want to interpret it," he smirked.

Cassie knew he was taunting her but she didn't mind it. She liked seeing this new side of him. Perhaps she should have fun with this Robin. "Okay pretty boy, I'll play at your level," she winked at him and gotten into a stance.

"First one to pin the other down, wins."

They circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Hey I thought we were going to fight, not dance!" she laughed to herself.

"Ladies first."

Cassie laughed. "Which one?"

Somehow, after all the teasing, they fought. Cassie was the one to attack first. He dodged each jab and kick she thrown out. She was impressed by that but was frustrated that he was more skilled than her. She gave it her all but he was too swift. She wanted to use her powers but she was too proud to. He thrown out blows as well but she knew he was holding back. Before she knew it, he had gotten her on the floor, pinned.

"Best two out of three?" she muttered, struggling to escape his grip.

"I think that's a bad idea."

"Afraid for a rematch?"

"Terrified," he grinned, releasing her. He pulled her up. "How about I give you some pointers instead?"

* * *

"You're getting better." He blocked her kick with his arm. He pressed his arm more and flipped her.

She blew hair out of her eyes. "But not to a point that I can beat you."

He gave her an open smile. "Here," he offered his hand to her.

Wonder Girl smirked and pulled him down to the floor. She went on top of him and gave him a mischievous look. "Doesn't mean I can't pin you down." They were drenched in sweat and exhausted from sparring. Her eyes laid on his dark shades. They were so dark that she couldn't see his eyes. Her fingers met the rim of his glasses once more, "What color eyes do you have?"

Tim panicked and pushed her off of him. He adjusted his shades from falling off. He sat up, realizing that he had hurt her. "I'm sorry, Wonder Girl - I-I didn't mean to push you..." he bit his lip. She was shaking.

She remained on the ground, sitting up, staring blankly at him. Cassie was stunned and hurt. He didn't held back when pushing her. He had pushed her so hard that she was frightened. "Did I do anything wrong to offend you?" She didn't understand why he refused to show her his face. They weren't on a mission or anything...but the times they weren't, he always had his face covered, always. And she didn't understand why. All the members of Young Justice half of the times ran around at Mount Justice without their masks...except for Nightwing and Robin.

"No," he shook his head. "Batman made it clear for me to protect my identity." Even though Impulse revealed his name to the others...Robin shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you so hard."

She knew then that he had a dark life behind his welcoming appearance. "It's okay. I just didn't expect it," her voice was quiet. "It's okay."

"You don't look okay." He slowl y scooted closer to her.

Cassie tried to hide her face. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her but she couldn't help but to cry. She felt rejected."I'm okay, really, I am."

"You're crying," he said feebly.

She shook her head and hugged herself. "I-I'm not."

"Please, talk to me. I want to make you feel better."

She shook her head. "It's nothing. R-really." Her voice was cracking.

"Then look at me in the eyes and say it to my face."

Cassie tried but tears flooded from her eyes even more.

"Something's bothering you, please talk to me." He touched her hand.

She looked at him and somehow felt safe. "I know it was an accident but it reminded me when I was with Arsenal when he's mad," she said slowly. "I try to help him but he only pushes me away but when he's like that, he can't control himself. He actually pushes me to a point I would come home with bruises. One time he accidentally pushed me to a window and another he pushed me so hard that I got burned. I know he doesn't mean to. I know what he's dealing with. I know I should leave him alone. But it doesn't stop me from trying to help."

There was a long silence.

She took a deep breath. She never told anyone this and she couldn't help but go on. She was tired of bottling it up for so long. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me then why do I feel this way?" she heaved. Robin held her hand tightly.

"It's okay. It's okay," he coaxed, holding her completely. She sobbed in his arms. He rubbed her back and rocked her. Robin knew how she was feeling. With the part of his life he could confide or reveal to her, she felt like she'll never be a part of his life and that she was going to get hurt again. He knew by her words that she opened up to Arsenal but Arsenal didn't. "But I'm not like that. Batman only meant to not get close to anyone before getting to know them fully. I won't ever hurt you. I promise."

He wiped the tears from her face.

"Close your eyes," his voice was soft.

"Why?"

"Just close your eyes," he stroked her cheek gently.

She listened without asking any more questions.

He took off his sunglasses and kissed her.


	3. Kiss and Tell

He had expected himself to be clumsy kissing her but she ended up being the one that was. He did not spend time strategizing or thinking it through for the time he would kiss her but he didn't need it. He relied on instinct and somehow it felt as if it was natural - as if it was supposed to be. He was relaxed and not tense. He expected that since she was experienced that she would take over but it was the opposite. He was the one that held her shaking hands and instructed her. _Don't be afraid,_ he told her. _Everything is going to be okay._

It was a slow kiss, a long kiss, purely innocent.

He pulled away from her but her eyes remained closed. He put back on his shades and stroked her cheek. "You can open your eyes now," he whispered. Even though they were alone, he felt that someone was watching them. Or maybe it was paranoia. He wasn't sure.

Her crystal blue eyes locked onto his eyes.

They stared at each other for a long time. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink and a shy, smitten expression was painted on her face.

He didn't plan to kiss her, it just happened but he was glad that he did. He wasted so much time because he was insecure. He didn't want to lose this moment - this feeling of having her here.

She crawled to him like a child and wrapped his stiff arms around her. He was stunned but let her. "Relax," she was the first one to speak. He was quiet, unable to say anything. He wasn't used to contact like this and yet she was relaxed. She snuggled against him and sighed. "So tell me, what do you like to do?"

They spent the remainder of the day talking to each other while she laid in his arms. It was different, something he wasn't used to but he liked the feeling of her there.

* * *

"Did it go well?" Alfred opened the door before Tim could take the first step of the front porch.

Tim jumped backwards. He was startled...was-was Alfred waiting by the window for him this whole time? "Uh, uh-uh..." Tim stuttered, unable to find the right words. "What's to eat?" Tim quickly changed the subject. "I'm starving," he nervously grinned, twitching.

Alfred's deadpanned eyes remained locked on his. Tim watched Alfred's lips curl inwards gradually. "Very well," his eyes flickered. "Come this way, Master Tim."

Tim sighed to himself but knew that it was Alfred language for: _you win this round but this discussion is not over. _Of course it wouldn't. This was Alfred. _I just have to figure a way to keep him distracted, _he told himself, his fingers tracing over his lips that Wonder Girl had touched.

* * *

"I thought it would be a nice change to eat in the living room, instead," Alfred guided Tim away from the dining room.

"Okay." Tim shrugged, clutching onto his bowl of spaghetti. "But you never allow it-

"So, how was _it_?" a cheeky grin was plastered on Dick's face. Dick was on the couch and it looked like he was waiting for Tim as well.

"Oh, I almost forgot about it," Alfred's respectful, well mannered voice had an undertone of sarcasm.

Tim bit his lip in horror as he sat down beside Dick. He knew they were waiting to interrogate him but he didn't expect it to be so soon. "It was fine," he mumbled to himself, taking a bit of his spaghetti. He felt uncomfortable discussing about it to them.

"Just fine?" Alfred raised his eyebrow.

Tim purposely took a long time chewing and swallowing. "Yeah," he nodded and quickly looked down at his bowl of pasta. He blushed from the memory of him kissing her. "Yeah, it was fine," Tim muttered, unable to suppress his happiness.

"Especially since you got to kiss her," Dick's smile suddenly became smug.

"Wait how do you know that?" Tim became pale at the sight of their crooked smiles. "What?" his voice cracked.

"You thought I was joking about getting Miss Barbara to follow you around?" Alfred chuckled slightly.

"He never jokes," Dick added crookedly.

Tim remained silent, unable to say a word.

Alfred chuckled. "We are only toying with you, Master Tim."

"But the look on your face tells us that you have kissed her," Dick smirked to himself.

There was no way he could deny it. The evidence was written all over his face. He knew there was no way for him to escape this. Tim sighed. They won. "So...what questions do you want me to answer?"

* * *

Late at night, he called her.

"Hello, stranger," Wonder Girl answered.

"Hey," he inhaled. He was still nervous talking to her at times. "I was wondering...would you like to go on another date?"

"Hmm...I have to check my schedule. I have other dates with different guys," she said playfully.

"Oh..." he bit his lip, oblivious that she was only joking.

"I'm just kidding, you're the only one I'm dating. Yeah, I would like to if that offer is still open."

Tim laughed. "It is."

"Well on only one condition though."

Tim raised his eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"I get to plan the next date."

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I decided to end the story like that. Originally it was supposed to be a twelve chapter story but it was scrapped because I wanted this story to be mainly the first stages of their relationship. BUT stay tune for the sequel! In the sequel they have a relationship with experience and face problems. Coming this Saturday. It will be called "What We Have is Enough" It's going to be rated T...possible M?

Oh what should I write about for next story? Billy Batson/Kid Flash or Billy Batson/Dick Grayson? (young Dick Grayson)


End file.
